


True Calling

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPF
Genre: Gen, Sean Astin character fics, drouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world needs superheroes, even ones who don't always get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



> Written 06/21/12 as a birthday gift for Belleferret. Sean Astin played Steven Piper, a/k/a Raven Viper on the television show, Franklin and Bash.

Raven Viper took a deep breath as he heard the footsteps nearing his cell. He prepared himself for what he knew he’d see in his lawyer’s eyes: first disbelief, then humor, and finally pity.

By day people knew him as Steven Piper, and to their eyes, he was all but invisible, but at night his true identity emerged. He’d given up expecting people to understand the importance of his mission. Once they saw the mask, the utility belt and the cape, they labeled him a pathetic loser with a superhero complex, but it didn’t matter because as Viper, he followed his true calling, and regardless of what others thought, he knew he made a difference.

“He’s still in costume,” Peter Bash said in awe when he came to the cell and saw his new client.

Raven Piper, rose to his full height, such as it was, and pointed at the lawyer. “ _That_ ,” he said, indicating the lawyer’s suit, “is a costume.” He pointed to his own attire, announcing proudly, “ _This_ is a uniform.”

It was possible his lawyers were only pretending acceptance, but when Steven Piper, a/k/a Raven Viper left the police station, he walked with his head held high.


End file.
